Starlight BBQ
Starlight BBQ (or Starlight Barbecue) is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! (Rank 16, Marty) *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! (Rank 6, Boomer) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 21, Marty) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 46, Marty) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! (Rank 16, Marty) *Papa's Wingeria To Go! (Rank 16, Marty) Achievements such as "Backyard BBQ" or "Patriotic" are earned when all of the Starlight BBQ exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring in barbecue spatulas and sparklers to celebrate the holiday. Customers who favor this holiday *Amy *Bertha *Boomer *Bruna Romano *Chester *Duke Gotcha *Edoardo Romano *Ember *Greg *Iggy *Indigo *Janana *Lisa *Mandi *Marty *Matt Neff *Nick *Professor Fitz *Radlynn *Rico *Rita *Roy *Rudy *Scooter *Steven *Timm *Tohru *Wendy *Zoe Starlight BBQ-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cheeseria *Sliced Beef Brisket (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 16) *Texas Toast (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Smoked Cheddar (Unlocked with Lisa on Rank 17) *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Cornbread (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 6) *Beef Brisket (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Fried Onion Strings (Unlocked with Matt on Rank 7) *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) *Baked Beans (Unlocked with Lisa on Rank 8) Papa's Sushiria *Beef Brisket (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 21) *Deli Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked with Rico on Rank 22) *Fried Onion Strings (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) *Powsicle Tea (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 23) *BBQ Rub (Unlocked on Day 6 of Starlight BBQ) Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Cornbread (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 6) *Beef Brisket (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Fried Onion Strings (Unlocked with Matt on Rank 7) *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) *Baked Beans (Unlocked with Lisa on Rank 8) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Cornbread Crust (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 46) *Smoky Bacon Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Onion Rings (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) *Burnt Ends (Unlocked with Bertha on Rank 48) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Smoked Cheddar Bun (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 16) *Starlight Sparkler (Unlocked with Indigo on Rank 17) *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked with Rico on Rank 18) *Jubilee Popcorn (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 19) *Pulled Pork (Unlocked with Nick Rank 20) Papa's Wingeria To Go! *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 16) *Coleslaw (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Mambo Sauce (Unlocked with Amy on Rank 17) *BBQ Ribs (Unlocked on Day 6 of Starlight BBQ) Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Sliced Beef Brisket (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 16) *Burnt Ends (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 16) *Texas Toast (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Smoked Cheddar (Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 17) *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) Trivia *The theme icon for this holiday is . In Papa's Sushiria, Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, Papa's Wingeria To Go! and Papa's Cheeseria To Go!, it is . *Both Burgeria workers favor this holiday in Papa's Pizzeria HD and Papa's Wingeria To Go!. *Papa's Pizzeria HD is the only game with this holiday to not have Lone Star Pit Sauce as an ingredient. *All gamerias that have Starlight BBQ in the holidays are savory gamerias. **However, Papa's Pastaria is an exception due to the absence of meat ingredients in the game. *Starlight BBQ and Starlight Jubilee are Flipline Studios' way of celebrating Independence Day (US), held on the 4th of July. Gallery A sandwich for Starlight BBQ.png|A sandwich with all the ingredients in Cheeseria Starlightbbq.jpg|Starlight BBQ Sneak Peek for Papa's Pizzeria HD Starlight BBQ - Taco.PNG|A taco with all of the Starlight BBQ ingredients in Taco Mia HD. Starlight BBQ Poster.JPG|Starlight BBQ Poster Starlight BBQ Wallpapers.JPG|Starlight BBQ Wallpapers Starlight BBQ- PWTG!.PNG|From Wingeria To Go! - all of the Starlight BBQ ingredients used. Stralight_BBQ-Logo.png|The old logo of Starlight BBQ Locations during Starlight BBQ PizzeriaHD - Tastyville durante Starlight BBQ.png|Tastyville during Starlight BBQ. Starlight sign.png|Tacodale during Starlight BBQ. Starlight City during Starlight BBQ.jpeg|Starlight City during Starlight BBQ. Griller Stadium during Starlight BBQ.PNG|Griller Stadium during Starlight BBQ. Toastwood-Starlight BBQ.png|Toastwood during Starlight BBQ. Starlight BBQ in Sushiria.png|Sakura Bay during Starlight BBQ. es:Starlight BBQ pl:Starlight BBQ Category:Holidays Category:Summer Holidays Category:July Holidays Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go!